


記一次比爾博的瞎擔心

by FunnyWinter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyWinter/pseuds/FunnyWinter
Summary: 比爾博的生賀*梗來自有天刷湯看到那麼一個頭冠，非常好看，太太們紛紛說是比爾博的矮人丈夫給他做的ART! 糖叔Ophiol畫了張圖！！超好看！





	記一次比爾博的瞎擔心

比爾博發現，最近他的丈夫變得很奇怪。

那是兩個月前開始的事。最初，比爾博並沒有發現有什麼異樣，只是索林的眉頭鎖得比平常要緊了那麼一些，似乎有什麼心事。晚上睡前比爾博幫他按摩放鬆頭腦的時候他問了索林，在他的手指下索林明顯地僵住了，但他馬上說是因為精靈。那時候瑟蘭督伊的兒子的確有來拜訪，所以比爾博相信了他的丈夫，也沒有多想。

接著山下之王開始在日常會議期間晃神。有那麼一次，他差點同意將一座銀礦送給一個屠龍隊成員都不太喜歡的矮人領主，幸好那時候巴林和比爾博同時用手肘戳了他一下。

還有一次，那時候比爾博正和索林在國王套房的小客廳裡讀著書。一般他們會坐在各自的扶手椅裡，看著各自的書，然後比爾博會時不時唸出他覺得有趣的句子，接著索林會笑著回應，有時也會分享出他喜歡的段落。

那一天晚上也一樣，比爾博正在讀一本歐力在圖書館深處挖出來給他的古卷。那是很久很久以前還有哈比人住在迷霧山脈這一端的時候，跟他們有交易來往的矮人對他們的記載。裡面一些描述讓比爾博覺得簡直是匪夷所思。

「『哈比人的腳掌之大，』」比爾博大聲讀出，「『足以能讓他們站立在水面上。』真是好笑！我怎麼不知道我有這項技能？當初我們離開密林的時候我就不用那麼狼狽啦！」他等著他丈夫的笑聲，或者是一兩句關於比爾博當時渾身濕透的評論。

然而索林完全沒有吭聲，似乎沒有聽見比爾博的話。比爾博轉頭一看，只見索林皺著眉頭，兩眼緊盯著壁爐的方向。比爾博好奇是有什麼東西吸引了他丈夫的注意，便順著索林的視線想找出原因。壁爐放著的也東西不多，只有那顆比爾博從比翁的花園裡帶回來的橡子，一個金制的水鐘，還有畢佛和波佛送給他們的一套屠龍隊成員的小木雕。好像沒什麼好看的。

「索林？你在看什麼嗎？」

這問題似乎驚動了索林，他趕緊轉移了目光。「沒什麼。抱歉，你剛剛是不是說了什麼？」

那時候比爾博也沒在意，他只揮了揮手，「噢，我剛剛只在說這本書是有多荒謬！我跟你講……」

但從那個時候開始，比爾博便漸漸感覺到好像有什麼不對勁。有天晚上，他不知道是被什麼吵醒了，但是半夜醒來發現大床上只有他自己一個。他迷迷糊糊地搓了搓眼，看見臥室門半掩著，客廳裡似乎點著燈。但是因為太困他就睡回去了。

同樣的事情發生了不止一次，不過當比爾博下定決心，再次碰見這樣的情況就起身去看他的矮人丈夫在偷偷摸摸做什麼時，他就再也沒半夜獨自醒來過。所以他後來也沒把這件事放在心上，畢竟他自己也在忙著一個計劃。

還有三天就是比爾博的生日了，所以他在準備生日禮物給他的好朋友們。他不想在依魯伯的市集買矮人的商品送給他的矮人朋友們，於是他特意去了河谷鎮的市集。那裡時不時會有來自其他地區的商品，所以他去了不止一次，想買到最合適他朋友們的禮物。感謝上天有他的小魔法指環，他前幾次溜去河谷鎮都沒被人發現。不過這一次運氣似乎卻不在他的身邊。

那天他在市集裡買到一扎紅玫瑰，用來加上他收集好的橡樹葉製作送給索林的禮物。他回到孤山時興奮地捧著花想把它藏在自己的書房裡，完全沒注意到迎面走過來的索林。

「比爾博！」索林那天的心情似乎有點不好，他帶著懷疑的眼神看著比爾博手裡的花。「你剛剛去哪了？」

「噢！呃，」比爾博馬上把花收到身後，「我去了……廚房，對，廚房！我去了幫龐伯的忙。」

只見索林臉色一沉，明顯不相信比爾博的話。不過他沒再多問什麼，也沒等比爾博再開口解釋便一言不發大步離開了。比爾博歎了口氣，他知道自己讓索林不開心了，可是他也不想破壞禮物的驚喜。所以他決定做索林最喜歡的黑莓蛋糕，晚餐的時候帶去大廳給他吃。（屠龍隊成員和他們的家族每晚都會聚在大廳一起用餐。）

可是那天晚上索林沒有出現。

比爾博差點沒克制住不要露出失望的神情。沒有人發現有什麼異樣，就算有，他們也沒有說出聲。

除了奇力。「嘿比爾博，你知道舅舅在哪裡嗎？」他一手搭上了哈比人的肩，沒有注意到比爾博臉上一閃而過的內疚。

葛羅音若有所思地嚼了嚼口裡的燉肉，然後還沒把肉吞下就張嘴說：「對了，索林今天又讓我去金庫提了一些寶石，不知道他在搞什麼。」

「管他搞什麼！」奇力揮舞著手裡的叉子，「他不來吃飯的話，我可以把他的黑莓蛋糕吃掉嗎？」

比爾博拍走了那隻矮人大手。晚飯後他只默默地把蛋糕放在他們的房間裡顯眼的地方，相信索林回來會把它吃掉。

但是第二天早上那塊糕點還在盤子上，動都沒被動過。比爾博只好把它當成早餐，悶悶不樂地獨自一人吃掉蛋糕。那些奶油對他來說有點太甜了，但他知道這甜度是索林最喜歡的口味。比爾博有點生氣地挖起一勺蛋糕，想著他的丈夫到底怎麼了，晚上居然不回來睡覺。

他想起索林是從一起看書的那天晚上開始變得奇怪的，但是他還是不懂壁爐上有什麼能讓山下之王分神。難道是有誰的木雕不見了嗎？他捧著蛋糕盤子走進客廳，數著那些矮人木雕。加上哈比人一共有十四個沒有錯，還有一個史矛革木雕，生動地守在水鐘的前方。

然而就在他想明白的那個瞬間，比爾博覺得仿佛有一盤冷水倒在了他的身上，他一不小心鬆手讓沒吃完的蛋糕掉了一地。

那個水鐘，是金子做的。

而且索林讓葛羅音給他提了一些寶石，葛羅音還說了是「又」讓他去提。比爾博不敢想之前到底發生過多少遍。

他們一直都不知道，索林的龍病還會不會復發。索林之前命令矮人們把套房裡過量的奢侈裝飾拆下，還下令禁止了他自己前往金庫。一直以來都沒有什麼問題，直到那天早上。比爾博雖然早就原諒了索林在患病時的所作所為，但他仍然忘不了自己被高舉在城墻上的恐懼，還有他所愛之人眼中的暗黑情緒。

比爾博知道他不能讓索林再次陷入金子的掌控，不過他也要先確定一下索林是不是真的舊病復發，不然空虛驚一場也不好。於是他一邊收拾地上的蛋糕一邊想到了一個辦法。

那天他吃過下午茶後才看見索林。他那時特意去了議事廳，瞥見山下之王正半認真地聽著某個矮人的請求。雖然索林一臉疲累，但沒有一年前那種黑暗的瘋狂，讓比爾博安心了一點點。他找到了巴林，小聲地拜託了他確保索林完成工作後會回到他們的房間裡休息。比爾博離開議事廳前又看了索林一眼，只見索林也在看他，可是他們在對上視線的那一刻矮人便移開了目光。

平常的索林可是會對他笑的。

比爾博心裡一沉，只希望快點到晚上，他就可以知道龍病是不是復發了。

然而他覺得自己等了半個世紀。比爾博不想因為去大廳吃飯而錯過索林，所以只草草吃了點東西，在晚餐前開始便在客廳裡等著他的丈夫回來。他坐在扶手椅裡，手上捧著那本荒謬的哈比人書籍，但是一個字都沒有讀進去。

比爾博的頭上正戴著一個金冠。那是屬於國王配偶的王冠，索林的奶奶便曾經戴過它。但是比爾博之前只戴過那麼一次，就是在他們的婚禮上。他不喜歡這個東西，因為它跟索林在龍病時戴的那個渡鴉冠是配對的，總讓他想起不好的回憶。而且這個王冠有一半是用金子做的，重得厲害，所以比爾博戴著它就像頭上掛著一個厚重的環。他的計劃是讓索林看見戴著金冠的他，然後根據索林的注意力所在來判定索林是不是——

「比爾博。」門口處突然傳來索林低沉的聲音，比爾博才發現他在等的人已經回來了。他抬起頭來，看見索林正黑著一張臉瞪著他的頭頂。「你為什麼戴著那個東西？我以為你不喜歡它。」

「噢，這只是……」拜託不要是龍病，拜託不要是龍病。「只是我覺得也許我應該要習慣戴戴它，雖然它是重得要命，我也不懂你們矮人為什麼總是那麼愛這些珠寶，不過我作為你的丈夫什麼都不戴就在山裡跑來跑去似乎也不太好？」

「我不想你戴著它。」索林依然瞪著金冠，仿佛它做了什麼冒犯了他一樣。

「我——什麼？」比爾博首先確定了自己有沒有聽錯，然後他開始慌張了起來。國王不想他戴配偶的王冠只代表了一件事。「索林……你是想和我離、離婚嗎？」

「什麼？不是！」索林驚訝地向前走了幾步，「為什——當然不了！除非，除非你想離婚？」

比爾博困惑地看著他，「什麼？我愛你！我為什麼要跟你離婚？」

索林聽完他的話似乎鬆了一口氣，接著他走了過來坐在比爾博旁邊的扶手椅上，索林平常的位子裡。比爾博一直一臉不解地看著他，等著索林的解釋。

「那些紅玫瑰，」索林不好意思地開口，「你說過它們在夏爾裡有愛情的意思。不管是有人送你那些花，還是你要送人，我都不想去想其中的意義。」他頓了頓，「不過我相信你愛我，只是不懂……」

「噢，這個，」比爾博想了想，決定還是說出真相。「你在這裡等著。」他告訴索林，然後起身去書房取他打算明天送給索林的禮物。反正都快到明天了。

他很快便回到了客廳裡，手裡拿著一個花環，以玫瑰和橡樹葉編織而成。「這是我準備明天送給你的禮物，」比爾博傷心地伸手遞出花環，「我想給你驚喜卻讓你不開心了！我真是個不好的丈夫。」

索林一臉不可置信地輕輕接過花環，似乎害怕把花瓣弄壞。他仔細研究了一下比爾博的手作，然後他居然大笑了起來。

「什麼？」比爾博覺得他的臉一下子變紅了，「你不要可以還給我，可是不要嘲笑我的禮物！」

他伸出手想要把花環搶回來，可是索林比他還要快，迅速地把花環戴在了頭頂上。「不！只是我很驚訝，我們居然想到一邊去了。坐下來吧，我的丈夫，」他往比爾博的扶手椅揮手示意，哈比人便馬上照做了。「你現在肯摘下那個金冠了嗎？」

噢，比爾博剛剛不記得自己還戴著那個沉甸甸的傢伙，直到被索林這麼一提醒他才察覺到。它真的好他媽重。於是他扯下王冠，把它放在了一旁。他注意到索林沒有移開看著他的寵溺眼神，雖然比爾博也不理解現在正發生什麼，但是他至少知道索林不是龍病復發便放鬆了不少。

「你知道矮人的習慣是在生日時接收禮物，所以我也給你準備了。」索林從大衣內側取出了一個扁平的盒子，把它交給了比爾博。「我剛剛只是在笑我們的想法居然是如此相近。」

那只是一個很普通的盒子，比爾博沒有多想便打開了它，看見裡面放著的是一個小頭冠。

他小心翼翼地把它拿起來看。這個頭冠雖然外表也是金色，但比配偶的金冠要輕很多，所以應該只是表面鍍上了一層金子。它的外形是以一些金色樹葉堆疊形成的，其中有一些是橡樹葉，上面還有好幾顆能以假亂真的小橡子。一些紅寶石和綠寶石點綴著樹葉和橡子，簡單卻又不失矮人總是需要的華麗。

「婚禮的時候你一直在投訴配偶金冠太重，所以我想給你做一個你能每天戴著的頭冠。」索林在解釋說，「你願意每天都戴上這個王冠嗎？」

「索林！為什麼你問得就像向我求婚一樣？現在會不會太遲了點？」比爾博看見索林皺起了眉，便對他咧嘴而笑，「你根本就不用問，因為我願意！」

他把王冠戴了在頭上，然後索林讓身子微微往前一傾，便把他們的額頭碰在了一起。比爾博能感覺到他做給索林的那個玫瑰花環，也正在碰著索林做給他的樹葉頭冠。不知道為什麼這個想法讓他特別開心。

「所以，」比爾博輕聲吐出，「那天你在看壁爐其實是在看我們的那顆橡子。」

「對。」索林也模仿他輕聲細語。

「然後你趁我睡覺的時候在打造它？還有金庫那些寶石……」

「一開始我是在這裡畫草圖，但是沒錯。」

「你這癡情的矮人。」

「是你的癡情矮人。」

他們都笑了。然後他們就那麼靠著額頭，凝視著對方的雙眼，無聲地交流著。

直到比爾博的肚子發出抗議聲。


End file.
